


Где бьющая ключом Жизнь и неуступчивая Смерть держатся за руки в хлорофилловом кинозале

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Мудак ты, Аллен, хоть и хороший коп.





	Где бьющая ключом Жизнь и неуступчивая Смерть держатся за руки в хлорофилловом кинозале

Просто лежать и смотреть на звёзды было так непривычно, будто они давно забыли, как были детьми, или вовсе никогда ими не были. Так долго они поднимали взгляд лишь высматривая угрозу. Для Хэла небо и вовсе было родным домом — и так легко было забыть, что это с кольцом никак не связано. Что так, возможно, было не всегда. Барри и себя без спидфорса плохо уже представлял — ничего удивительного. «Ты — не твоя травма» — так любили писать в брошюрках социальной рекламы, но. Но они были — своими травмами, своими силами, своими ошибками. Ответственностью — друг для друга.

— Когда я летал...

— Ты не летал, ты ломал самолёты.

— О, заткнись. Ты ломал таймлайн — это не значит, что ты не бежал. Так вот, когда я был лётчиком — у меня всё было очень сложно с личной жизнью...

Хэл явно намеревался продолжить фразу иначе, наверняка очередной остротой или псевдофилософским пассажем, но неожиданно даже для себя Барри перебил его:

— А сейчас?

Хэл покосился на него и глубоко вдохнул, разом давая понять сразу всё — от степени своего разочарования до происхождения слова вдохновенный. Именно так — вдохновенно — он и запел:

— А сейчас Бартоломью Генри Аллен, быстрейший из живущих и медленнейший из мёртвых, получает первый приз за самый идиотский вопрос из возможных.

— Гарольд Джордан не завоевывает даже бронзу в увиливании от ответов. И какой приз мне полагается? Это должно быть что-то съестное, иначе это ерунда, а не приз...

— Неважно. Увидишь. В общем, дай договорить.

Повисла удручающая тишина. Через почти минуту — бесконечное терпение со стороны Барри — он всё же не выдержал и поинтересовался:

— И?

Хэл прикусил губу изнутри и задумчиво её пожевал.

— И я забыл.

— Как жаль.

— Меня нельзя перебивать!

— Ну прости.

Хэл перекатился на живот, отворачиваясь от неба почти кощунственно, и серьёзно, тяжело проговорил:

— Мудак ты, Аллен, хоть и хороший коп.

— Возможно, я просто пытаюсь пройти твой кастинг, — пожал плечами Барри.

— На роль плохого копа?

— Возможно, — уклончиво повторил Барри.

— Ты что, опять отмотал время, и теперь боишься его сломать? Тоже — опять.

— Если бы. Ладно. Страшилки у костра на целую жизнь затянутся, твои шутки застряли в моей печени, так что. Правда или действие?

— Серьёзно? Ты решил снова тряхнуть стариной и средней школой?

— Почему нет?

Хэл не нашёлся с ответом, но только сначала.

— Потому что наши проблемы действительно имеют вселенский размах, а не кажутся нам такими, как казался отказ девчонки пойти на очередной отвратительный фильм?

— Мне не отказывали.

— Потому что ты не звал.

Барри рассмеялся и откинул голову на траву. Вдруг ему стало остро интересно, сможет ли он добраться до ядра земли. Добраться — и сгореть. Мысль была быстрой даже для него — мелькнула и пропала.

Хэл всё так же не смотрел на небо, которое успели закрыть тяжёлые, тёмные облака. Стало сыро и промозгло. Озоном не пахло, но гроза и не пугала слишком давно. Скорее она была второй его матерью — и оказалось почти жаль, что кроме дождя им сегодня ничего не светит.

Впрочем, Хэл был слишком неженкой для защитника целого галактического сектора, как по мнению Барри.

Первые тяжёлые капли упали на лицо Барри, кажется, одна или две скатились по шее Хэла, ныряя под воротник куртки и заставляя его почти мультяшно вздрогнуть. В тот же момент над ними раскинулся яркий зелёный полог.

Барри вздохнул.

— Убери, пожалуйста.

— Вот ещё. Давно не валялся с пневмонией?

— Я быстро восстанавливаюсь.

— А я-то нет! — почти жалобно воскликнул Хэл, поворачиваясь снова на спину, но полог убрал.

Дождь успел усилиться, и теперь приходилось жмуриться и вдыхать осторожно, неторопливо. Тоже непривычно. Следующие несколько минут они провели в молчании, только Хэл тоскливо вздыхал, ёжась и плотнее запаковываясь в коричневую кожу.

Когда поток воды ослаб немного, он заговорил непривычно тихо:

— Для некоторых испытаний приходилось неделями ждать хорошего дождя. Мы только начинали днём и в лётную погоду — после этого нужно было прогнать машину ночью, в холод, в снег. Иногда и в град. Зависело от конечных целей. Новички, как правило, считали проектировщиков сумасшедшими ублюдками, которые хотят их угробить. Мы им никогда не объясняли, что к чему — это бесполезно. Но когда они наконец понимали — скорее поздно, чем рано — большинство ребят уходили. В частные пилоты или тренеры, но — уходили.

— А зачем они изначально становились испытателями? — осторожно спросил Барри, когда стало ясно, что продолжение не появится по волшебству.

— Адреналин? Похвастать перед девчонками? Заработать денег?

Барри криво улыбнулся, зябко передёргивая плечами.

— Ладно, спрошу иначе: зачем ты выбрал своей профессией проверку на прочность экспериментальных консервных банок?

— По-моему, у меня не было выбора? — полувопросительно пробормотал Хэл. Затем поднял руку к небу, разводя пальцы. Кольцо тускло светилось в темноте. — По-моему, у меня его вообще никогда не было. Или мне нравилось чувствовать себя богом, когда из неисправной машины приходилось катапультироваться. И мои детки не были консервными банками! — запоздало возмутился он.

— Можно подумать, сейчас себя богом ты не ощущаешь.

Хэл пожал плечами.

— Не особенно. Считается, что как пилот говорит, так он и летает...

— ...тогда ты, должно быть, летал очень самоуверенно.

— Но на самом деле связь обратная, — проигнорировал выпад Хэл. — Не слишком-то важно, что я чувствую и говорю. Только то, что я делаю.

— Это для всех нас справедливо.

— Профессиональные герои второго плана, да?

Барри не ответил. Хэл поднял ладони, стирая с лица дождевую воду — небесные хляби почти завершили представление. Потом он посмотрел на мокрые руки и удивлённо отметил:

— Кольцо тёплое, — и без перехода продолжил. — В сильный дождь, разгоняясь, я ничего не видел. Вода текла горизонтально, и это выглядело, как, знаешь. Как временной поток в старой научной фантастике. Или варп в последних фильмах. Как глубокий космос, понимаешь, только без свечения — прямой путь вперёд, куда бы не летел самолёт. А я был в далёком космосе, я знаю, о чём говорю.

— Я бежал через время, — лениво отозвался Барри, закрывая глаза и вспоминая ощущения. — И через дождь тоже бежал, сдаётся, быстрее любой твоей детки. Ничего общего, кроме шуток.

— И как ощущения?

— Так себе. Дождь, знаешь, хуже снега, коварнее, от наледи на дорогах хотя бы в курсе, чего ждать, а по воде сцепка с покрытием минимальная, в общем... Ай, — Барри потёр занывший от прицельного тычка бок. — Ладно, ладно, — он сделал паузу. — Бежать через континуум — всё равно что умирать немного каждый раз. Всё равно что русская рулетка. Никогда не знаешь, остался ли мир неизменным, пока не спустишь курок, а пока спускаешь — умираешь до выстрела.

— Звучит так, будто ты играл, — над Хэлом повис зелёный прозрачный револьвер, барабан прокрутился резко, и ствол уткнулся в его лоб.

Теперь уже Барри пихнул его в рёбра, и Хэл охнул сдавленно. Барабан щёлкнул, и патроны с тихим стуком попадали в траву, почти сразу истаивая, теряясь у самой земли.

— Лучше расскажи ещё разок свою байку.

— Я думал, она тебя достала.

— По горло сыт. Но я же хороший парень, твой лучший друг, бла-бла-бла, так что я даже вопрос задам, только не стреляйся с помощью собственной самоубийственной силы воли. Что общего у спидстеров и пилотов?

— Мудак ты, Аллен, — печально повторил Хэл, и разряженный револьвер над его головой распался на маленький кукурузник и крохотного бегуна. Они закружились в воздухе, носясь наперегонки, и зелёные отсветы заплясали на лице Барри. — Скорость принятия решения. Это скорость, достигнув которой, пилот должен решить, поднимает он машину в воздух или остаётся на земле. — Хэл помолчал, задумавшись. — Только честно скажу тебе, Барри, ничего общего у пилотов и спидстеров нет. Уходя в спидфорс, вы все как один обрубаете пути к отступлению.

Зелёный самолётик разбился о несуществующую землю. Бегун перепрыгнул дымящиеся туманом осколки — и исчез, превратившись в смазанную яркую полосу.

— Наглядно, — пробормотал Барри. — Начинаю догадываться, почему тебя обожают дети, — он поднялся на ноги, протягивая Хэлу ладонь.

Тот уставился на мокрые от дождя пальцы, вскинув брови, затем усмехнулся своим мыслям и вцепился в протянутую руку — не вставая, роняя Барри на себя. Тот в падении ухитрился сдавленно рассмеяться, но звук споткнулся в его горле на полпути, когда Хэл приподнялся на локтях. В самые губы он произнёс:

— Никаких путей к отступлению, да?

И Барри решил, что общее у спидстеров и пилотов всё же есть.


End file.
